Talk:Suda51 Wiki
One of the admins should change the "featured pages" on the main page, they've been the same for ages now. I don'y have any suggestions for the featured article, but the picture should be something pertaining to Shadows of the Damned. Just a suggestion. Wiki redesign Hey guys, just wanted you to know that the Wikia content team will be coming in to help out with this wiki in the next few days. We will be updating the background skin (possibly to something Shadows of the Damned related, as that is Suda's next game) and wordmark. We'd like your permission to also reorganize the content to ensure that it reads and flows better for users. For instance, the Main Directories can be redesigned so that it's visually a bit more dynamic; please take a look at the Half-Life wiki as an example. We could redesign it so that each game in Suda's portfolio gets its own icon and link. I also wanted to discuss with you guys the possibility of us doing something cool on this wiki related to the launch of Shadows of the Damned. We are currently pitching EA on a few ideas and wanted to use the wiki to help promote the game. We have a lot of cool ideas that would turn the Suda51 wiki into a destination for anyone interested in Shadows of the Damned, and it would culminate in a big giveaway. This would not only get this wiki recognition, but a lot of new people coming in to see your hard work. Please let me know what you guys think. You can use the talk page or you can email me (tae at wikia dash inc dot com). tae (talk) 18:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) * That's a most excellent idea. The front page has needed a revamp for quite a while now, and the content probably does need to be better organised - anything that makes it more visually appealing and attention-grabbing is definitely a good thing. I like the sound of the giveaway idea as well - what were you thinking of? Personally I've been tempted for a while to get in touch with GHM and ask if they'd mind looking over the wiki a little bit just to see if the content is all accurate, because they seem like genuinely friendly guys... and also because a lot of the information and plot analysis in their games (especially FSR and killer7) is pretty open to interpretation, and it would be nice to have somebody clarify a few points here and there. If the EA thing goes well and makes this place a bit more professional-looking, then that would probably make it easier for GHM to notice us and help us out. --Oven Man 22:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. We will go in and start revamping the wiki. If you're unhappy with any of the changes or have any suggestions, let me know and we will chat it out. As for the EA partnership, that is still in a proposal stage. If it goes through, we have some awesome plans that we will want to discuss with you and the other admins over email (so we don't ruin the surprise for the other users). The giveaway is still in proposal stage as well, but sit tight. I'll give you a head's up as soon as things get rolling. And thanks for responding so quickly. tae (talk) 22:59, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi guys. The appearance redesign is now complete. The wiki has a new logo, a new main page layout, and a Shadows of the Damned-themed background. I hope everyone likes the new look, and hopefully it will attract new editors as the new game gets closer to release. Cheers. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Template query Hi. Not sure if this is precisely where this should go, but since people are probably most likely to see it here... is anybody here knowledgeable about making templates? Taking a leaf out of other wikis, I thought it would be interesting to have a "Names in other languages" infobox at the bottom of pages for characters, locations, chapters and so on. Some of the differences between translations are pretty neat, others not so much, but it would be nice and comprehensive to include that info here. Unfortunately, I have no experience in going about making templates - does anyone here fancy having a go at it? I was thinking something along the lines of what Bulbapedia (http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Template:Langtable) do, or the Zelda wiki (http://zeldawiki.org/Template:Names_Table). Gurney Slade (talk) 11:49, February 12, 2016 (UTC) *Okay, well - having used a template from the Rhythm Heaven wiki as a basis, I've come up with "Names in other languages" templates for both killer7 and Killer Is Dead. I would have made just one, but embarrassingly, I can't figure out how to hide rows if certain cells are left blank, so rather than have blank Spanish and Italian rows for killer7 I've just done separate ones for both games. Eventually, if I get better at wikicode, I'll do one template which can be used for all games - if not, I'll just do separate templates for each game. Just a few points to make concerning the localised names: killer7's Japanese version uses English to refer to locations on the world map, as well as when hovering over menu selections (like rings, memos, etc.) on the main pause menu. The main target select menu, like the English version, has the targets in English but then displays the name in Kanji after shooting the target. Kanji, hiragana and katakana are used for basically everything else. So at the beginning of Lion the world map will refer to Battleship Island as "Battle Ship Island", but in the mission introduction screen it'll refer to it "戦艦島", or Senkanshima (literally "Battleship Island" - not, as we currently have down, "軍艦島", or Gunkanshima/''Gunkanjima'', which means basically the same thing but is distinctly a different word... I'm guessing they made the distinction so that it's clear (to a Japanese audience at least) that the island in killer7 is not meant to be Hashima Island itself, just a similar place) at the top of the screen, and as "Battleship Island" in the English text beneath. So what I'm doing is including both the original Japanese script names and the Romaji names used in the Japanese version. I'm trying to keep the names as close to the original spelling as possible, which is why you'll have stuff like Alter Ego being called "AlterEgo" in the Japanese version, "Alter ego" in French and "Alter Ego" in German - all basically the same, but for the sake of accuracy and professionalism I'm trying to be as faithful as possible to how it's presented. So if it looks odd, it's not necessarily because I've made a typo! Killer Is Dead, or at least the Nightmare Edition, has language options for English (listed under "INT" in the game's files), German, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese and Chinese. For some reason, and I'm pretty sure this isn't just my copy being weird, the Chinese localisation files all use the INT, or English, translation. I can't see any actual Mandarin in there. So basically, I'm not including the Chinese localisation because there isn't really one. Anyhow, sorry for the long and meandering post. Feel free to start putting in localised names for stuff if you come across them - I'll do templates for other games if people have the localisations to hand. Gurney Slade (talk) 18:44, February 28, 2016 (UTC)